Nunca Es Tarde Para Decir Te Amo
by Danii Higurashi
Summary: Kikyo muere e Inuyasha se siente libre pero culpable al punto de pensar que no podría volver amar...Que pasara se le declarara a Kagome...Aunque cree que ya es tarde..Tal vez Nunca Es Tarde Para Decir Te Amo...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA MI NOMBRE ES DANIELA…Y ESTE ES MI FIC QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE ES EL PRIMERO Y ESPERO QUE ME TENGAN PIEDAD…ACEPTO CUALQUIER CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA ES DECIR QUE ME AYUDEN A MEJORAR NO QUE ME TIREN ABAJO…EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE…NO SE... BUENO EN FIN… LOS PERSONAJE NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A LA FABULOSA RUMIKO…LOs DEJO CON EL FIC

Aclaraciones :

"Pensamientos"

-Dialogo-

* * *

Capitulo 1: "Siento Algo Nuevo En Mi Corazón"

Había pasado apenas 2 días de la muerte de Kikyo, y aunque Inuyasha no lo quisiera demostrar y le dolía mucho la perdida de su primer amor, días antes de que aquella sacerdotisa muriera estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por Kagome, Y ahora que Kikyo murió se habían ido parte de sus sentimientos con ella, sentimientos que estaba comenzando a ocupar aquella joven que según decían era la reencarnación de Kikyo, ahora que la sacerdotisa murió nuevos sentimientos del Hanyou salían a la luz…

Era una noche muy estrellada y tranquila, como casi siempre en el Sengoku mientras el Hanyou pensaba:

"Como puedo estar pensando en Kagome y sintiendo cosas por ella , cuando hacia apenas 2 días murió Kikyo , mi deber era protegerla y yo falle por segunda vez , solo soy un tonto Hanyou si solo soy eso" (Se decía a si mismo , pero en eso recordó aquella conversación que había escuchado de Kagome y Kouga por la mañana…)

*-Flash Back-*  
-Hermosa Kagome , ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo El Joven Enamoradizo De La Sacerdotisa-  
-Bien joven Kouga y tu?- Con Aquella Dulzura Incomparable-  
-Bien Y mucho mejor ahora que te veo- Con un leve sonrojo el cual no era muy habitual-¿Que era lo que tenias para decirme Kagome?-  
-Cierto se me había olvidado, siéntate por favor es muy importante lo que te voy a decir así que quiero que me prestes atención- Con una seriedad que asusto al joven-

El solo asiente a la vez que se dedica a sentarse en una pequeña roca que había allí.

-Estuve pensándolo bien y…creo…creo que quiero intentar algo contigo Kouga… es decir…Ya sabes que seamos…- Pero no logra termina ya que es interrumpida por su acompañante-  
-No…vios?- Con una voz temblorosa pero con un dejo de alegría-

Kagome, que se encontraba con un leve, pero notable sonrojo asiente. Entonces Kouga se acerca a Kagome la cual recibe un inesperable y sincero abrazo.

*-Fin Del Flash Back-*

Inuyasha al recordar esto que le provocaba un profundo dolor, pensó.

"Que me pasa no puedo sentir celos de una chiquilla y se dijo así mismo" -Y derrotado por el cansancio se quedo dormido-

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara se encontraban durmiendo desde hace unos momentos.

Todo se encontraba en armonía hasta el momento en el que se escucha un grito muy fuerte proveniente de Inuyasha, si era el, era Inuyasha el cual grito el nombre de la mujer que creía su amada en esos momento… (Kagome)

Los que se encontraban en un exquisito sueño luego de un día agotador, se levantaron rápidamente a ver que pasaba, pero al darse cuenta que no era nada grave, solo era Inuyasha, Miroku siguió descansando y Sango le preguntó

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha porque estas gritando?-"¿Y por que el nombre De Kagome?"- Pensó aturdida-

Inuyasha sarcástico pero sin perder el nerviosismo en el que se encontraba pensó

-"Claro grite el nombre de Kagome porque estaba soñando que el sarnoso de Kouga Se la llevaba y la alejaba de mi para siempre"-Cuando estaba apunto de contestar con una mentira es interrumpido por Shippo el cual no tenia muy buen semblante-

-¿Qué te pasa tonto porque nos despiertas? ¿ Y por que me asustas así?

-Nada, es que...es que tuve un mal sueño eso es todo-Con un ágil movimiento les da la espalda retomando la postura para dormir demostrando que no quería que lo siguieran interrogando-

Sango aun dudando de que sea eso nada más se atreve a pregúntale una ves más.

-¿Ese mal sueño tiene que ver con Kagome, cierto?-Alzando una ceja-  
-Si- Responde confiado de si- Estaba soñando que Naraku… Que Naraku mataba a Kagome y yo no la pude salvar…por eso es que grite su nombre. Por cierto duerme mañana será un día agitado, iremos nuevamente en busca de Naraku-

Agregó Inuyasha, mientras se recostaba en un árbol a descansar, y pensando en que estará haciendo Kagome en esos momento ya que se encontraba en su época para suerte de el y también se preguntaba porque habrá decidido ser novia de Kouga.

Mientras Inuyasha pensaba todo esto no lo dudo dos veces y fue a la época de Kagome a visitarla, no podía aguantar ni un segundo mas sin ella sobre todo después de haberla ignorado durante tanto tiempo, aprovecho que estaban descansando nuevamente sus compañeros y se marcho al pozo en busca de su Sacerdotisa.

Continuara…

* * *

BUENO COMO DIJE ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y TAMBIÉN EN CASO DE QUE QUIERAN LEMON AVÍSENME EN CASO DE QUE SEAN MAS LOS QUE QUIERAN LEMON PIDO PERDÓN A LO QUE NO PERO BUENO ESTAMOS EN DEMOCRACIA…


	2. Chapter 2

Una Ves Mas Los Personajes No me pertenecen Le pertenecen a Romito..

Capitulo 2: "Demostrando Mi Amor Por Ti"

Una ves del otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha con pasos hábiles y sigilosos se dirigió hasta el balcón de Kagome, observando por la ventana lo que hacia y decía, mientras debatía consigo mismo si debía entrar o no.

Kagome se encontraba recostada en su cama asiendo un esfuerzo por dormirse pero este era inútil podía, y saben por que su motivos tienen dos nombre Kouga e Inuyasha.  
Se encontraba confundida como pudo haberle dicho eso al Joven Kouga cuando en realidad su Corazón ama a ese muchacho rebelde e inmaduro que la hacia pasar momentos buenos y malos.

-Soy una tonta yo aquí sufriendo por el, y el de seguro sufriendo por la muerte de Kikyo, pero no que ni crea que voy a caer rendida ante el sufrí mucho por el y a hora es su turno-Que egoísta pensó, pero era cierto. Con unas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos café-

Inuyasha al escuchar todas las palabras que salían de la boca de Kagome no lo podía creer, tantos sentimientos que la joven tenia hacia él y nunca se lo dijo, el hecho de tan solo pensar que perdieron tanto tiempo de estar juntos se le partía el corazón…Pero por otro lado se sentía feliz de que ella lo amara a el y no al sarnoso de Kouga.

Pero ella tenia razón no se merecía su amor, el muchas noches la dejo tan solo para ir a encontrase con Kikyo con la esperanza de que ella volviera a ser la misma. Tantas veces lo izo que se sentía un miserable lo único que lo reconfortaba era que ella lo amase, de nada servia que le dijera que la amaba si ella pensaba que amaba a Kikyo tal ves lo mejor seria que las cosas sigan así, lo único que le importaba era que ella sea feliz no importaba si no era con el, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que nunca se alejaría de Kagome ella siempre estuvo con el a pesar de lo sucedido con Kikyo a hora era su turno.

Se encontraba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Kagome se había quedado dormida.

-Lo siento Kagome- Dijo en un susurro que quizás solo lo hoyo el y el viento que se llevaba sus palabras de perdón hacia la Joven-

Luego de decir esto volvió por el mismo lugar del que vino con el fin de irse al Arbol Sagrado a pensar sobre lo sucedido.

Por otra parte hace 500 años atrás se encontraban hablando Sango y Miroku.

-¿Excelencia que cree que le pasa a Inuyasha?- Dijo con un tono de preocupación e incertidumbre-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Esta mañana luego de que Kagome se marcho lo vi muy pensativo y si no me falla mis sentidos triste. ¿Cree que halla peleado con Kagome?-

-Tal ves, Inuyasha a un no me ha comentado nada. Lo mejor será que lo valla a buscar y hable con el con tal de que tu estés tranquila. Además es un chisme nuevo.-

A la vez que se acerca a Sango con unas intensiones muy pocos sanas que son percibidas por ella. Dándole casi en el acto una cachetada que juraría se escucho por todo el bosque.

Inuyasha se encontraba en el Árbol Sagrado pensando en Kagome. Cuando percibe una presencia muy conocida por el, pro se encontraba envuelta en un aura demoníaca.

Estaba confundido juraría que es…

-Ki…kikyo-

Continuara…

Bueno los dejo con la incertidumbre… jojo soy muy malota bueno espero que les halla gustado y espero sus review… Gracias por leerlo..

Bueno Hasta otra…

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

IZAYOITAISHO: Gracias Claro Que Lo Are :D

KENSHIN HIMURA: Gracias!

GUEST: Gracias ¿Enserio? :$

ROSY: Rosy Hermosa Gracias Lo Tendré En Cuenta y creo que le agrege misterio a Este…

KETZELY: OK Lo Are


End file.
